Vampires
The vampires come in various shapes and sizes, some have weapons others use magic, some move faster than others, some can shape shift and blend into environments. They can be tricky to kill as you cannot just kill them as easy as other opponents as they can regenerate their health but the more you make them bleed the weaker they become. So the way to kill a vampire is to attack them and keep on the offensive until they are dead. How Vampire Enemies Work Vampires will generate random performance stats to determine their attack, agility and speed. These stats are within a particular range to keep it balanced. Like the vampire resistance there are three types of vampires, a melee, ranged and elder. The stats of the melee and ranged have the same range however the elder has a more challenging stat range. A vampire can only take damage when they have passed the first milestone, before that they can be knocked down but will get up after being down for 5 seconds. When they are able to take damage their health will deplete when they're attacked. Vampires will also have a bleed stat, the bleed stat determine how much the vampires have bled out, the more they bleed the less effective they are. There are three milestones, the first stops fast health regeneration, making them take damage more effectively. The second milestone makes them lose health automatically, a small amount but they lose health nonetheless. Then the third milestone halves their performance stats making them less powerful. Different Vampires 1.Human Familiar Familiars are not vampires but humans that wish to be turned into vampires. they work for the vampires and perform menial tasks for them when they cannot do it themselves. They have very low performance stats and have no bleed stat making them able to take damage straight away. 2. Vampire Vampires are the lowest grade vampire available they have melee attacks and use fist weapons. They have average damage, low speed, high agility and low bleed stats. 3. Magic Vampire Magic Vampires use magic attacks to attack people, they have two spells to use. First is magic spear, they throw a magic spear at their target, the range is screen length. The second spell is blast, when the magic vampire has two or more people attacking him he will perform a blast spell that knocks all people back and stuns them for a second. Magic vampires have average damage, high speed, low agility and average bleed. 4. Elders Elders can use melee and ranged attacks and have higher stats. They summon and use a magic sword, they can do melee attacks with the sword and can throw them at their enemies. The range of the thrown sword is screen length. Instead of the blast attack they have a berserk attack that makes them stronger when being attacked by two or more people. Vampires Connection to Other Vampires Vampires and magic vampires can call a familiar to help them in the fight limited to one per vampire enemy. Elders can call a vampire and a magic vampire to help them during the fight, limited to one of each per elder. Category Contents 1.Civilians 2.Vampire Resistance 3.Vampires 4.Police Return to the Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Enemies